


After the club...

by stami_l



Category: Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aff cross post, Affection, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Romance, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, asianfanfics, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stami_l/pseuds/stami_l
Summary: After their moment at the club.One-shot(I am not good at tittles nor summaries.)





	After the club...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction!  
> I have never written any story before, this is my first one! I am excited and nervous at the same time!
> 
> As English is not my mother language please tell me if there are any mistakes. I would really appreciate it!

After the moment at the club they decided to leave. Going to Winner's dorm, specifically in jinwoo's room, as Mino would be out until late and iKon's dorm had too many people for them to be alone.  
  
They wanted some alone time. All the noise and the people were too much for them, especially when they don't get enough time to be alone with each other.

Moreover, they didn't have scheldule the next couple of days, as they both have finished with their promotions. So they could relax and have some quality time as much as they wanted.  
  
Being away for so long made them miss each other very much. They wanted to feel and touch each other, make sure that they were there, together.

 

* * *

 

When they reached their destination, they quickly went to jinwoo's room, changed into pyzamas and went to bed.

They were too tired for more than just kissing and cuddling so they just layed down under the covers and cuddled each other. Besides, they had the next couple of days all to themselves, so they had time to do other things another time.  
  
Jinwoo hugged Jinhwan, bringing him closer and closer to his chest while kissing him in the lips. Lazy but lovingly, showing their love to each other through their touch. Feeling safe and in love, being in their own little bubble.  
  
After a while Jinwoo broke their kiss smiling lovingly at Jinhwan, the second doing the same. "I love you" they said at the same time, making them both giggle.  
  
"You will stay over right darling?" asked Jinwoo not wanting to let his lover go anywhere.

  
"Of course hyung" answerd Jinhwan reassuringly.

  
"What did i say about calling me hyung?" asked Jinwoo with a frown. "You don't have to call me that when we are alone babe"

  
"Sorry my love, force of habit" said Jinhwan giving him a peck in the lips.

  
"It's ok, I understand" Jinwoo said giving him a quick kiss too.  
  
They started slowly kissing again, but after a while they started to feel drowsy as they felt so confortable and warm being in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you" said Jinwoo staring at his lover's eyes "I love you too" answered Jinhwan staring back at him. They slowly fell asleep with a smile on their faces and each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read my story! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment (or a kudo as well) telling me if you liked it or not and if you would like to read more! I am open to ALMOST every idea!
> 
> I would really love and appreciate your support!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
